Invading the Invaders!
by RosieMe
Summary: Sgt. Major Rororo is the perfect leader. She has a good team behind her, and a good rep. But when a mission on Pekopon goes totally wrong, this little assassin had better get ready for 4th wall breaking, humor, romance, and TOTAL awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm kind of new-ish to Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso so if I mess up on something, please tell me. I have seen most of the episodes, though. 1-78 in the English dub, and most others with English subtitles. Even though I wish I could, I can't speak Japanese at all, so don't expect me to know when to say "chan" or "heicho" or "sama". Sorry! -_-' I only know like six words:

Sakura (or was it sakuro...?) is cherry blossom.

Ichigo is strawberry

Arigato is thank you

Sayonara is goodbye

Nee-chan is what you would call your older sister or something like that... Tamama impacto is Tamama impact (Lol, obviously.)

Gunso/gunsou is sergeant

Ramen is a soup (that I really like)

A word that is something like "teru teru baka" is a kind of cicada that comes out in the late summer.

Oh, and Kogoro and Mutsumi are both numbers. I believe they involve a 9 or a 6 or maybe both.

Excuse me if my translations are off. :) This is a really long author's note... Anyway, you know how in anime the people are always making funny exaggerated faces? I'm going to just put a description of whatever face they're making in *stars* like this or, if I can, type the face. For example: -_-' for the embarrassed face. See? The apostrophe is a sweatdrop! :3 And so... I've babbled on long enough. Enjoy!

Sergeant Major Rororo Presents:

Invading the Invaders! (De arimasu)

*Third Person POV-Rororo*

Fumumu guided the ship to land in a secluded part of forest. "Where are we?" Rororo asked. She'd never been good with maps but Fumumu was a genius at everything, it seemed. Fumumu continued typing until she realized her leader had spoken.

"Oh, um, we're descending into a thick woodland somewhere near Tokyo. the capital of this Pekoponian nation."

"Good. Sariri, how is our ammo stock?" She looked boredly up from the gun she was polishing. "We have enough ammunition to last until we can get a new shipment. That is, if we need to use it at all, of course."

"Perfect."

The ship landed with a muffled thump and the external sensors detected no danger. Fumumu stopped mumbling voice commands to the computers and pushed her mic down away from her face. "All systems are running smoothly. We are free to disembark," she stated clearly.

"You go out first, Fumumu, I'll be right back with the others. Make sure you bring any technical equipment that you might need." Rororo hurried to the back of the ship and found Mitata and Teruru asleep.

-_-' "Slackers," She mumbled under her breath. "Come on ladies! We've arrived on Pekopon! Mitata, collect rations and idon't eat any. The bright blue Keronian sat up and giggled, "I'm not promising anything, mimimimimimi..." Teruru, get your lazy behind off that bed and carry supplies."

Being the leader of the only all female platoon in the Keron Army had its perks, and downsides. Same thing with being the youngest Keronian to reach Sgt. Major.

Rororo still had her tail and white face, but that hardly made a difference to her reputation, which was quite good. If there was going to be a big war meeting, Rororo was invited automatically and if anyone needed some good advice, they went to her. She strove to be the perfect leader.

Rororo's platoon as a whole was relatively impressive also. If you were to ever see the Rororo Platoon's Quick Overview File in some office on Keron, it might look like this:

Sergeant Major Rororo "The Silent Warrior"- Transforming abilities more powerful than those of space superstar Sumomo, master of stealth and disguise, trained assassin, tadpole.

Sergeant Fumumu- Technical and strategic expert, I.Q. Of 195, daughter of acclaimed strategist Urere, knows when to keep her mouth shut, calm under pressure, tadpole.

Mitata- Useful laser ability, easily enraged, emotionally unstable but very powerful, eager to please, mischievious, tadpole.

**N: Do you see the pattern with these characters yet? Because if you don't, you should get your eyes checked. By the way, I'm the narrator. Yes, I am a very often used concept in the area of Keroro fanfics. Thank you for noticing. Blame RosieMe if you don't like anything in the story, it's her fault anyway. She's the author.**

**RosieMe (RMe): Oh, shut up, narrator. *rolls eyes* This is my story. My word is LAW here. Literally.**

**N: Humph. Anyway...**

Corporal Sariri "The Yellow Demon"- Winner of the I-Can-Put-This-Gun-Back-Together-Way-Faster-Than-You Contest seven years running, countless bravery and honor awards from battle, named KeroSoldier Magazine's toughest babe on the front lines, surprisingly good with children, adult.

Private Teruru- Lazy, slacker, good at building things, eye for close detail, still holds a low position because of bad work ethic, motivated if feeling like it, charming, good at cleaning but doesn't like to, adult.

Teruru and Mitata were definitely the low points of Rororo's platoon, but they didn't truly count against her because they had been placed in her platoon just so she could make them better soldiers. Despite those two, her platoon was a respectable class B and nearing class A.

Rororo filled her bag with anything she might possibly need and grabbed a small box off the shelf it was strapped to. She had been trusted with the Kero Ball V2 by her superiors and knew that leaving it alone in the ship would be a mistake.

"The Silent Warrior" didn't make mistakes. Usually.

After a last call for Mitata and Teruru to _hurry up_, she joined Fumumu outside. "It's really much prettier here than I would have thought," Rororo mused.

"Yeah," said Fumumu distantly, "It is... I'm hacking into local GPS maps so we can find our destination more easily. There it is... The Hinata household."

They had been hovering for an hour above Tokyo with their invisibility shields on when Fumumu gave the platoon a thumbs up from where she sat on the roof. "They're all inside, you can land now," she said through the headset, "There was a red one by that tent with eyes on it cooking sweet potatoes for a while, but he's inside now. I've disabled the their techie's security syste-"

"-wait, a tent with EYES on it?" Sariri looked shocked.

"Sariri, what's the big deal? It's just a tent. Mimimimimi," Mitata scoffed.

**RMe: I just thought you might want to know, Mitata has an evil laugh like Kululu. Not Kururu. (Wondering why I insist that it's spelled with L's? Ask me in your review.)**

"No, you don't get it," Sariri explained, annoyed. Turning to Rororo, she said, "Who exactly is in this platoon?"

"Sariri, I always tell you to actually _listen_ at strategy meetings. How did you not know which Platoon was invading Pekopon? I mean, we're in a _fan fiction _that's _in_ the category for Ker-"

N: ...And the fourth wall explodes.

Sariri's fingers were reaching toward the trigger on her gun, so Rororo cut to the chase. "Okay, just calm down. It's the Keroro Platoon." _Sariri can get _so _worked up over things_, she thought.

Rororo's answer didn't seem to help, because Sariri's eye twitched for a moment and then she looked suddenly downcast.

"So that means Giroro is in that house..."

"Yeah, so?" asked Teruru boredly. She sat on her hover pad with her light green feet dangling over the edge.

"We... Uh, nothing." -_-' Sariri became uncharacteristically still and her yellow skin turned pink for a moment. Rororo heard her mumble something about choices made by stupid fanfic authors.

**RMe: There goes the fourth wall again. *rolls eyes***

**N: And it's all your fault, too. Stupid fanfic authors.**

Rororo rolled her eyes at RosieMe and the Narrator. They were _always_ fighting.

"Alright, everyone," she said, "Let's start our mission in the customary fashion-rorororororororororo..."

"Fumufumufumufumufumufumu..."

"..."

"Mitamitamitamitamitamitamita..."

"..."

**N: Am I the only one who thinks this is weird? O_O**

**RMe: No, I think it's odd also. It must be a Japanese thing... Or maybe not. It could just be the show's own brand of strangeness-ness that we love. ^_^**

"Okay, so now everyone make sure your invisibility is still on and follow me to the bush we selected for cover," Rororo instructed.

They all hid their hover pads and extra equipment in the bush. Standing in the cool shade of the leaves, Rororo turned to Fumumu. "So how do these bracelets work?" She asked, talking about the new invention Fumumu had created.

Rororo looked up at the sky all of a sudden and said, "Narrator, could you give us a not too long-winded back story, please?"

**N: Oh all right. I'll try. *Ahem* So, when the Rororo Platoon was still on Keron, some army officials wanted to maximize the effects of Rororo's transforming power. (Like the Third Runner-Up in Space Idol, Sumomo, Rororo can change into a human.) They had Fumumu create special devices that would broadcast the ability and change the others into humans also. These devices take the form of two bracelets and two anklets per platoon member.**

**Was that too long-winded? Or did you want more detail, because I don't feel like writing you guys a novel here...**

**RMe: Be nicer to my characters, N. *annoyed face* If you're going to break the wall you have to do it with dignity. Besides, I write your lines. It would be _me_ writing the novel, duh.**

-_-' "Okay, guys. Calm down. I'm telling a story," said Rororo.

Fumumu said, "All you have to do, Ro, is hold your left bracelet and say, 'on'. To turn it off, you do the same but say 'off'. Just imagine each of us transforming like you."

"Sounds simple," She said.

**N: Fumumu and Rororo had called each other by nicknames for years. They had been friends for as long as they could remember.**

Rororo did as Fumumu instructed, and all four gold rings glowed briefly.

"Okay," Rororo said, "When you transform it might feel weird at first. But of course, the best way to learn is by experience!" She concentrated on changing the others and then transforming into her Pekoponian self. Rororo now had dark red-brown hair that was wavy and blue eyes. She was wearing a pale pink and white dress and white boots that were identical to her usual sized ones.

Rororo turned to see the others. They stood awkwardly, getting used to their new height.

Sariri had short blonde hair that was mostly down but had two small pigtails. She wore a camo-green dress and her usual belt with two holsters on it hung around her waist.

Mitata had medium length bright blue hair and a gray tunic dress. She wore a round white hat with a spiked brim similar to the one on her Keronian hat.

Teruru was wearing tan short shorts and a white tee-shirt with a green stripe around each sleeve. For someone who never _did_ anything, she had a surprisingly good figure. She had dark green hair in two small braids with shaggy bangs.

Fumumu wore a formal sort of dress with peasant-style sleeves that puffed and then became skin tight near the wrist. She had long dark purple hair that hung over one eye and fanned out near the bottom.

**RMe: Hey readers, you may or may not have noticed that I didn't mention the Rororo Platoon's symbols. They're just too hard to describe. Don't worry, though. I have pictures on my DeviantART (feel free to follow me on there and give me llamas!) of each character in their Keronian and human forms.**

**N: Stop advertising for yourself, jeez...**

**RMe: *ignores Narrator* A picture is worth a thousand words, so I like stories with pictures. :3 I also might post some doodles or more Sgt. Frog related stuff soon, so if you care, check every once in a while! :D Back to the story:**

The Rororo Platoon hopped awkwardly out of the bush and opened the gate. As they walked to the front door, Rororo drilled them on the plan.

"...So once again, follow my lead and let me do the talking. If everything works out fine, this operation should go smoothly, and we should be back on our way by tomorrow at the latest."

Rororo felt bad about all the deception of her planet's own men that would take place soon, and more than a little anxious of how Sariri knew Corporal Giroro, but there was no turning back now. She rang the doorbell.

Author's Note: (Again) Yeah, so it may seem like this whole story has been one big author's note so far, but bear with me. -_-' I guess I just have a lot to say. :D The characters have been introduced now, so the story's pace will pick up and hopefully you'll take the time to go to . to see my character sketches. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to TheCupcakeNerd, a.k.a. Specialist Danana for being the first reader of this fanfic and helping with its creation!

And now I will respond to the reviews!

TheCupcakeNerd: Hi Danielle! I'll get right on that. I kept forgetting... :D

Chuuriri: You're reading it!

DAW: Don't worry, I won't turn off anonymous reviews. I think that everyone should be able to tell me how they feel, whether they have an account or not! :) Thank you for asking about how I spell Kululu's name! It is partially because I watched the English dub first. But that isn't the only reason. If you watch episode 101 on YouTube, you will see that they spell his name, in English, on a computer screen in Tororo's techie den and they spell it with Ls! (It's near the end of the episode, when Kululu is beating Tororo in a nerd battle.) :3

VictoriaFirewraith: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Sergeant Major Rororo presents:

Invading the Invaders Continued! (De arimasu!)

*Third Person POV-Omniscent*

**N: Now... Where did we leave off?**

**RMe: I think Rororo was ringing the doorbell.**

**N: Ohhhh, that was it. It's been so long since you updated that I forgot.**

**RMe: Well, it wasn't my fault that I got in trouble for writing FanFiction late at night and had my iPod (Which I type my stories on.) taken away... Oh, wait... It is... -_-'**

Rororo rang the doorbell and went over the story in her head. No one answered at first, so she rang it again, waited, and rang it a third time. Then they all heard a loud yell of, "I'm coming! Okay, already!"

A girl came to the door. She had pink hair and wore an apron with flour all over it. Brandishing a spoon like it was a deadly weapon, she suddenly realized that the visitors were just some girls her age (Except for Sariri and Teruru who were adults) and composed herself. "Um, hi?" she said, as if it was a question.

"Forgive me," Rororo said, "My name is Ro- ah, Rose. These are my friends...Mikki, Sara, Terri, and..."

Rororo paused. She couldn't think of a name for Fumumu! She was having a complete mental freak out when Fumumu came to her rescue. x_x -_-'

"I'm Fumi," she said with a small smile. Rororo had never been _too _good under pressure.

"Yeah," Rororo said for no reason other than to fill the sudden silence. "My friends and I are here to speak with Fuyuki. We have some very important news for him."

The girl was shocked. Large groups of girls didn't _ever_ come knocking at the front door looking for her brother.

RMe: I know, the names I gave the characters were sooo not Japanese. Except Fumi kind of sounded like it. (It's probably not _actual_ Japanese, though.) Rororo is called Rose after me, of course, though most people call me Rosie as you can tell from my name on here. ^_^

•_• She looked at them blankly for a moment and smiled, confused. "Um, of course you can see him. Follow me. I'm Natsumi, by the way."

Natsumi almost laughed to herself. No girl in her right mind had ever wanted to speak to _her_ brother.

**N: Momoka was exempted from the "in her right mind" category, naturally.**

Natsumi thought, iWell, no one but an alien of course. -_-' :D

She was suddenly very suspicious. + -_-

**N: The little plus sign to the left of that face is supposed to symbolize that pulsing vein anger thingy.**

Natsumi led them inside, past a blonde and a blue haired girl sitting on the couch. The blonde turned around and saw the newcomers.

"Who are you guys?"

Rororo knew right away that this was no human girl. She was an Angol.

Anyone else would have seen no difference, her Pekoponian appearance was very convincing. But, as a master of disguise like Pistachio, she could acutely notice the small differences.

**RMe: To anyone who got that movie reference, I give an invisible, virtual nonexistent cookie and a metaphorical high five. Enjoy!**

"We were just looking for Fuyuki," Rororo answered, hoping that the Angol wouldn't see through her Pekoponian guise also.

Not being a particularly bright Angol, Mois didn't notice a thing and was content with this answer.

Now the blue haired one turned and Rororo couldn't help but notice that the parts of the girl's hair that stuck out at the sides had gotten dangerously sharp looking. "You're looking for Fuyuki? What do you want with my lov- I mean, him?"

Momoka was worried/annoyed/murderous. _Five_ girls were here to see _her_ Fuyuki? They were pretty, too! How _dare_ they step into her territory? Oh SNAP!

Seething with rage, but determined to keep her alternate persona hidden, Momoka _graciously_ offered to bring the incognito platoon to Fuyuki.

_This way, I'll be able to keep a watch on them!_ She thought.

* * *

>Seeing that Momoka had taken over, Natsumi reluctantly went back to cooking. If those girls were aliens, they were <em>so<em> going to get it. There were already too many in her house.

The platoon plus one bipolar biped knocked on Fuyuki's door.

"You have some visitors, darli- I mean, Fuyuki!" Momoka called, "And just so you know, they're nowhere _near_ as pretty as I am!"

**N: Oh, Momoka. You bundle of insecurities...**

Momoka looked at the ceiling. "Shut up you stupid Narrator! We don't need your commentary!"

**N: Actually, you do. I'm kind of the one telling the story...**

"Yeah, well, now the 4th wall has to be rebuilt again. Didn't RosieMe tell you to break the wall with dignity in the first chapter? Insulting people isn't very dignified." +-_-

**N: You honestly want to go there? Who told you that you were in charge of wall-breaking etiquette? I should just-**

Rororo facepalmed. "Let's just get on with this story, okay? The wall has suffered enough today."

Momoka turned toward her. "You know the Narrator?"

Rororo smiled. "Yeah, we're pretty tight."

**N: *rolls eyes* Please, no. Don't go all _gangster_ on us. You really can't pull it off...**

**RMe: AUTHOR INTERVENTION TIME: Get back on task before my readers stop caring, please. Here we go:**

Momoka knocked again and heard a whole lot of thumping and muffled shouts of, "Sarge, hide!" and, "But, but, my GUNDAM MODEL ISN'T DONE!"

The platoon didn't notice.

Then Fuyuki opened the door and smiled nervously. "Um, what can I do for you?" ^_^'

"Hello, Fuyuki," Rororo said, "I'm Rose. We have to talk to you in private, if you don't mind."

"Um, sure, I guess." The platoon stepped into his room, effectively closing and locking the door before Momoka could enter.

"So..." Fuyuki sat on his bed, "What can I do for you?"

Rororo whispered, "Go!" and the five of them tackled Fuyuki while stepping over the Gundam Model pieces strewn across the room.

Because of Fuyuki's lack of strength, it wasn't hard, and they had him pinned to the floor in seconds.

"Don't hurt me!" he squealed, "I'm fragile!"

"We aren't going to hurt you," said Sariri, who was, ironically, pointing a gun at the poor kid.

"Just cooperate for us, and there will be no need," Rororo informed him, "What we need to know, is where the KeroBall is hidden."

Fuyuki's brain went into overdrive. How did they know? Were the "men in black" on their way? Sarge would be taken away and tested on!

"I won't tell you anything!" he yelled, "You'll never take Sarge away from us!"

From inside the closet, Keroro smiled to himself. Good old Fuyuki would take care of the intruders so he didn't have to. He settled down in the clothes and took a nap.

Fuyuki yelled so loud, in fact, that Natsumi heard and came knocking on the door.

"You had better not be aliens!" She yelled as she pounded.

And, to make things even better, Giroro heard Natsumi yell and came running to her aid in a fiery love-struck rage. "Natsumi! Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm obviously _not_ okay, since I'm banging on this locked door!"

"Oh." Then he whipped out his guns and shot the door open to see Rororo and her comrades holding Fuyuki down.

As Giroro was about to shoot, Kululu strolled in carrying a gun of his own and everyone turned to him.

"My security systems went down, and you thought I wouldn't notice? Kuku, I guess they don't train technical experts like they used to," he said calmly, "Luckily, I have extra securities installed everywhere in the house. I knew from the moment the five of you stepped onto the property that you were no average Pekoponians. I didn't do anything until now partially because I was finishing my fifth plate of curry this afternoon and also because I like to cause _trouble_. Sergeant Major Rororo, I presume? Kuku."

And then he shot the gun and the Rororo platoon were instantly knocked out.

**N: Ooh, cliffhanger... You'll have to wait until the next chapter, Captured, to read more!**

**RMe: Also, don't miss my weird crossover oneshot of Dororo talking over his problems with Dr. Sweets from Bones! (Also, I hope that everyone had a great Christmas!) ^_^**


End file.
